Fifty Shades of Emotions
by WolfWinks
Summary: RATING HAS GONE UP! Fifty different one-shots with fifty different emotions. [1] Grief: Hannah/Neville. [2] Infatuation: Theo/Tracey [3] Pride: Penelope Clearwater [4] Nervous: Seamus/Hannah [5] Happy: Molly Weasley (and family) [6] Fear: Dudley [7] Pleasure: Avery, [8] Stress: Lucius, [9] Curiosity: James , [10] Helplessness: Harry
1. Grief

**Title:** I don't want to.  
 **Summary:** Saying goodbye is the hardest thing a parent ever has to do. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hannah/Neville **  
Emotion:** Grief **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : Death of OC **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound was constant, as was the breathing. The soft even breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

It was the only proof that she was still alive. Her little girl was reduced to a breath. In. Out.

The door opened behind her but she didn't look, she knew who it was.

"Hannah?" She didn't turn, didn't respond, didn't acknowledge her husband in any way except for the twitch of her right shoulder.

" _She's still breathing." Hannah said, her voice was hopeful. The doctor looked sad._

"Hannah, please we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." Her voice was hard, unforgiving. She knew what he wanted to talk about and she didn't want to hear it, again.

" _Yes, she is breathing but she isn't there anymore."_

 _The doctor looked down at the clipboard. Hannah thought she saw a tear, it was gone when he looked up._

" _Her head sustained a massive bleed."_

"We need to talk about this; you heard what the doctor said."

"No, he's lying." Her eyes blurred, her heart started beating fast. She knew the doctor wasn't wrong but she refused to acknowledge, refused to admit the truth.

" _So? What does that mean?" Neville asked when he didn't continue._

 _Hannah remained silent, she realised she didn't want to hear the words that came next._

"He's not, you know that. She's-" her husband's voice broke and Hannah felt guilt well up inside her. Neville was suffering too; this was his daughter, his little girl. He didn't want to talk as much as she didn't but he was being strong, strong for her.

" _We tried to repair the damage but it was too late. There's no brain activity."_

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be."

They were left in silence; just the constant beep of the machine, the soft breathing of three people was heard.

" _What does that mean? It could come back, couldn't it?" Neville said, he sounded desperate._

" _No, it isn't. Once the brain activity is gone, there is nothing left to be done."_

"She's not waking up." She felt like she had just been stabbed by admitting that. She felt she was abandoning her, giving up on her.

"No."

She could hear the pain, the despair in Neville's voice, she felt it inside herself.

" _What are you saying?" Neville asked._

" _The machines are the only thing keeping her alive."_

"We-" she stopped to clear her throat, trying to free the words she needed to say. "We have to say goodbye, don't we."

"Yes."

She heard the footsteps of Neville approaching, it didn't take him long to reach her. Suddenly her vision was filled with his face and she saw the tear tracks, the red around his eyes, the devastation.

"We have to say goodbye." He said, the words seemed to cause him physical pain. Hannah's heart squeezed and her stomach contracted. She collapsed against him, not trying to hold in her agony anymore.

" _Your daughter isn't going to wake up, I'm sorry."_

"I don't want to say goodbye."

* * *

The wind blew softly through her hair and into her eyes. She didn't move. The priest was talking but she wasn't listening. Her focus was on the ground, the small pit, too small. A coffin lay resting over the hole, waiting to be lowered. It was too small.

 _The wrong time, the wrong place._

There were people around her, some crying, some silent. Most would glance her way; they would look at her with sadness, with sympathy. She didn't want it. She didn't want to be here. She wasn't ready for this, it wasn't fair.

 _The wrong person, the wrong life_

Her husband's hand was clenched in hers, she wouldn't let go, she couldn't. The priest kept talking. The day was a bright one, sun shining, birds singing. It was wrong, all wrong.

 _I wasn't ready, I'm still not._

The coffin lowered. The flowers were placed on top. Person after person, flower after flower. They were saying goodbye. She wanted everything to stop, it wasn't time yet. She didn't want to say goodbye.

 _I'm not ready for goodbye_

* * *

(w.c 719)

WolfWinks-xx-


	2. Infatuation

**Title:** He's Not in Control  
 **Summary:** Theo likes to be controlled. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Theo/Tracey (though she isn't named so feel free to substitute someone else.  
 **Emotion:** Infatuation **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : Mild (very mild) sexual themes **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

She slammed him into the wall, hard. His face was pressed against the cold, white tiles of the upstairs bathroom. The house was empty, it always was, but it didn't matter, he knew to stay quiet. He felt a shiver run up his spine when she leaned in close. Her breath tickled his neck and her hands spread against his bare shoulders burned.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

Theodore shivered again as her soft voice washed over his body. She was a beautiful creature, dark hair that reached her lower back, bright, blue eyes that always sparkled with a cruel pleasure and fingers that were able to dance over his skin, effortlessly.

Theo was pulled out of his thoughts when his body was pulled back and then his face smashed into the tiles again.

"I asked you a question, you will answer me."

"You," Theo whispered. "I want you." He felt, rather than saw, her sinister smile on his back.

"What will you do to have me?" She asked.

Theo closed his eyes and smiled, "anything."

He felt her body press against his, burning. The feeling spread through his veins and into every pore. It was intoxicating, powerful, wonderful. He couldn't get enough.

"Turn around."

Her voice was quiet, he wouldn't have heard it if she didn't whisper in his ear. It was no less of a demand though, he turned around.

Her eyes ran up and down the length of his naked body, he shivered when she licked her rosy lips.

"Go to the bedroom."

He went. He lay on the bed spread eagle, just as she liked it. She pulled out a bunch of four ties and straddled his chest. She leaned down close again; her lips were so close to his.

"What would you do to have me? Be specific."

Theo smiled, this was a regular occurrence. Confidence may leak out her but her confidence only went so far. Theo was more than happy to reassure her.

"I would change the colour of the ocean to match your complexion."

She leaned forward and tied his right wrist to the bedpost.

"I would capture the sun and design a necklace to bring out your eyes."

She tied the left wrist, same as the last and then moved off his body, towards his legs.

"I would drown all my beliefs to have your children."

He heard her breath catch as she tied his right leg.

"I would kill anyone who ever got in my way."

She tied the left leg and then straddled him again. "That's what I like to hear."

She brought her lips down and kissed him, finally. _How could I ever want anything else?_

* * *

(w.c 489)

WolfWinks –xx-


	3. Pride

**Title:** My Fair Lady  
 **Summary:** Penelope fights something scary, her parents watch on amused. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Penelope Clearwater **  
Emotion:** Pride **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The sword swung down, chopping the head of the advancing bandit off. Looking around the bright green forest, Penelope looked for her best friend, and most loyal knight.

"Sir Robert!" She yelled out when she couldn't find him. The trees all swayed with the wind that was blowing her blonde, curly hair into her face. She ignored all this, "Sir Robert!"

"I'm here, My Fair Lady."

Penelope rolled her eyes at the polite, if unnecessary address. _We are best friends, after all._ She ran to the man, sword in hand and found him lying on the ground behind some bushes, pear blossoms surrounding him and a large gash on his head. A man, one of the bandits, was not far away, sleeping.

"Are you okay, Sir Robert?" She was worried about the cut; she had no bandaids to fix it with, though she did give it a kiss. Her mother always gave her one when she was hurt.

"I'm fine my lady. You did very well against the bandits."

Penelope smiled, she was proud of how she defeated the evil men. "We must get going," she said after a while. "The dragon is still roaming free and he must be stopped, we must trap him."

"Of course my lady, let's be on our way."

* * *

The mother and father watched their daughter run around with a stick in her hand.

"Sir Robert!" She called, looking around.

The father turned to the mother, "who is Sir Robert?"

The mother smiled, gazing at her five year old in amusement, "her imaginary friend, she told me all about him last night."

The father frowned, "her imaginary friend is a boy?"

"Oh, don't be like that. He's imaginary, he can't hurt her." The mother said, lightly hitting her husband's arm.

The father crossed his arms and slumped in his chair. "He better not."

* * *

"This is the lair of the dragon?" Penelope asked, turning to Sir Robert. She wouldn't admit it out loud but the dragon scared her, she was glad Sir Robert was here to protect her.

Robert was looking inside the cave, a large smile on his face. "Yes, this is it. Are you ready to trap a beast?"

"But how are we to trap it? It is much bigger than us."

Sir Robert raised his gaze so he was looking high above the cave. There, high on top of the mountain was a large rock, the size of the cafe entrance.

Penelope, who had been following his movements, smiled and jumped in the air. "It's perfect," she squealed.

Sir Robert turned to her with a finger pressed to his lips. "Shh, we don't want to wake the dragon." At that moment an almighty roar sounded from inside the cave. Both Penelope and Sir Robert froze in terror. They woke it up.

Before either of them could move, a large creature, the dragon, flew out of the cave and high into the air, only to dive back down and pick up Penelope with its mouth. She let out a terrified squeal.

"Sir Robert! Help me!"

* * *

Both parents shot up at the sound of their child's scream but the mother lowered herself again, realising that she was still playing. The father didn't however. He could still see the smile on his daughters face but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Penelope, are you okay?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

His daughter turned to him, an annoyed look on her face. "I'm a damsel; I'm in distress. I can handle this." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and the father suppressed his laughter.

"Are you sure?" He couldn't help but ask.

His five year old daughter's annoyance turned into a glare. "Have a nice day and leave me alone, daddy."

The father raised his hands in submission and moved back to his seat next to his wife. They didn't hide their laughter.

* * *

"Lady Penelope! I will save you." Sir Robert swung his sword at the dragon, forcing it to open its mouth in a pained cry.

Penelope fell forward, onto the ground and both ran inside the cave.

"Did you see that?" Sir Robert asked.

Penelope ignored him, still catching her breathe.

"Do you know what that means?"

Penelope turned to him, smiling at the pride on his face. "What?"

"I, no, we always win!"

Penelope frowned, "we haven't won yet. The dragon is still free."

Sir Robert's smile dimmed slightly, but not much. "There is a way to the top from here. We just have to lure the dragon inside, get to the top and then push the rock down."

Another roar sounded, it echoed around the pair and they knew the dragon was inside the cave, searching for them.

"Quickly, this way." Sir Robert started running down a path and Penelope followed a moment later.

The dragon continued to roar and the sound was getting closer. They ran faster. Eventually, they found their way to the top and managed to squeeze their way through the hole at the top, just big enough for them to fit through but not big enough for the dragon.

As Penelope pulled her leg through, they saw the dragons large, sharp teeth take a bite of the air where her leg once was. Penelope pulled her sword out and stabbed the dragon in the nose, causing it to retreat.

"Quick, the rock."

Penelope gathered herself and moved to where Sir Robert was already pushing against the rock. Together, they managed to push the rock over the edge and trap the dragon forever.

"Yes! We did it." Pride shone out of both their eyes, proud of what they achieved.

* * *

"Penelope! Lunch time!"

The mother and father had been watching as their daughter jumped up and down in excitement. It was unfortunate they had to interrupt her pay time but she needed to eat.

"Mummy, daddy, you will never guess what me and Sir Robert did today! There was this dragon..."

The parents smiled down at their child as she rambled on about her adventures. They hoped she never grew up.

"Wow, you did all that? We are so proud of you for trapping the dragon," the father said.

Penelope beamed.

"But, we must talk about this Sir Robert fellow."

"Daddy!"

* * *

(w.c 1,085)

WolfWinks –xx-


	4. Nervous

**Title:** First Date Fears  
 **Summary:** Seamus has finally gathered the nerve to ask the girl of his dreams out. For a ladies' man, he is particularly nervous. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Hannah/Seamus **  
Emotion:** Nervous **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

He stared at the door, raised his hand, only to lower it again. He was nervous, it was their first date. He was holding flowers in his right hand, a bouquet of beautiful lilies and a bright orange umbrella in the other. It was raining, that was a bad sign.

He looked at the door, he should knock. It was almost time but he was so nervous. Everyone knew his reputation. He was a ladies' man, ready to woo anyone. She was different, though, she was special. He wanted to impress her and, eventually, have a relationship with her.

Being reminded of why he was nervous in the first place brought up all his doubts. What if she laughed at his outfit? What if it was all a game she was playing? What if she hated the flowers or, o _h, Merlin, what if she has hay fever?_

Seamus shook his head in annoyance, _are you a Gryffindor or aren't you?_ He raised his hand and knocked before he could chicken out again. He felt dread sink into his bones. _Oh, no. What have I done?_

* * *

She already re-did her hair, twice. She was doing it again. It was almost time for him to arrive, she could barely think straight. _What if I look silly?_ She didn't want to think about the embarrassing situations she could end up in.

She took a deep breath and blew out a nearby candle. It was meant to relax her, meant to calm her. It didn't. _What are you thinking? Going on a date with him is like setting yourself up for heartache._ She knew of his reputation, he was probably strutting up the steps outside with a confident swagger and a cocky grin at this very moment while she worried about what her hair looked like.

 _Oh well, what can you do now? You've already said yes. Just let your hair down and relax for once._ The knock that echoed through the quiet apartment caused Hannah's face to pale. _Oh, Merlin, he's here._

* * *

There was a long moment after he knocked where there was no answer. He heard shuffling around and, _was that a mouse?_ He knew she was inside. It was almost at the point where he would turn around and run back home to drink a bottle of firewhisky and wallow in self-pity when the door swung open.

 _She's beautiful._ Her hair was brushed into soft waves down her shoulder, her beautiful blue dress, a muggle vintage style with a white waist band, was covered with a vintage yellow rain coat. He was struck into silence.

"Seamus?" She heard the nerves in her voice and cringed, she didn't want to sound nervous, no need to advertise the obvious.

"Hannah, you're... wow, you're stunning, I don't think I've ever..." he trailed off but it caused a large smile to bloom over Hannah's face.

Hannah felt all her muscles relax when she heard the stutter in his voice. He didn't sound composed, confident or cocky. He sounded nervous, just like her. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Seamus smiled brightly at the encouraging statement and offered her a hand. "Well, I have seen this..."

They wandered off down the street, their first date off to a good start.

 _Maybe there was no reason to be nervous._

* * *

(w.c 600)

WolfWinks –xx-


	5. Happy

**Title:** Molly's Family Lunch  
 **Summary:** A Christmas family lunch. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Weasley family (all three generations) with a focus on Molly Weasley. **  
Emotion:** Happy **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

The world was a busy place. There were parents looking after children, children going to school, men and women catching criminals, healing broken bones, flying on brooms, sitting behind desks, cooking, cleaning, gardening, baking. The list went on. Molly Weasley, having never had a job other than raising her children, was not busy. She still cooked and cleaned and gardened and baked. She still looked after her children and her grandchildren, when necessary, but she wasn't often needed. Her children had their own now. They were independent, working parents. They didn't need her around, or Arthur for that matter but he would always have his muggle items to play with.

This is why Molly loved Christmas. With her family being as busy as they are, she often didn't see them. Sometimes they would miss a birthday, an Easter, an anniversary, (though, there was that one anniversary that no one ever missed), but Christmas was a time for family and no one ever missed family lunch, which quickly turned into family dinner, at the burrow on Christmas day.

Molly looked around the dinner table and smiled at all the faces she saw. There was one missing, one that would always be missing, but he was here in spirit and, although there would always be a hole in her heart, Molly was okay with that.

"Dad, you should have seen your grandson a few days ago..."

Molly let their voices wash over her, the excitement and the happiness. It was beautiful.

"Ginny, pass the cherry jam."

Molly watched as Ginny raised an unamused eyebrow at her older brother. Ron, with his hand outstretched, winced and shot his wife a look. Molly could only assume he received an elbow to his side.

"Ginny," Ron amended, glaring at his wife. "Could you _please_ pass the cherry jam?"

The children in hearing distance started to giggle and Ron, hiding a smile, shot a look to them and stuck out his tongue.

"Ronald." Hermione scolded but Molly could hear the amusement in her voice.

Apparently, so could Ron as he only gave her a cheeky smile and then turned back to his sister, who still hadn't passed the jam. "Ginny, I said please."

"I want an apology for being so rude."

By now, they received the attention of Harry and Teddy, who had previously been discussing something from work. Harry brought his glass up to hide his grin, Teddy didn't bother.

"Come one Gin. I don't need to apologise." Ron whined out, ignoring the look he was receiving from Hermione.

Ginny huffed and turned her head away, sending a wink towards the children who started giggling again. "You were rude, I want an apology."

Molly smiled at the show. She paused in her eating to watch and she noticed most of the family had stopped to stare. Only Arthur and Percy's wife were still in discussion but Molly could see Audrey's attention drifting. Molly shook her head at her oblivious husband and turned back to her two youngest.

"I won't apologise." Ron said, he was glaring but there was that spark of amusement that told her she didn't need to intervene.

"You will." Ginny was smiling slightly at her brother.

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't" Ron was standing now, leaning over the table, bread roll in his hand.

 _Oh no._

Ginny stood too, "will."

Molly watched Harry pulling his daughter away from the table, his youngest boy following behind. James was transfixed on the fight, as was Teddy. Hermione had her head in her hands and she seemed to be mumbling though Molly couldn't make out the words. Others around the table were starting to realise what was happening.

Audrey grabbed her youngest and Percy had their other child in their hands. Both were backing away from the table with a smile. George and his son were leaning forward with identical grins, George's wife behind them with a glare on her face. Bill and Charlie just smiled and Fleur frowned but didn't move her or the kids.

Ron made the first move, "I will not!" He threw the bread roll and it hit Ginny straight in the forehead.

With an outraged noise, Ginny's salad went flying. From that moment, there was chaos. Food was everywhere, people screamed and laughed and let out war cries. James and Fred, George's son, were throwing food at anyone they could see; Arthur was finally taking notice of the family drama and was laughing his head off. Harry, the sneaking man that he was, threw food at Teddy and his son and then turned away. He was far enough from the table that no one suspected him. Only his two children with him knew what he was doing.

Molly just moved away from the table with her plate of food and a chair, a bright smile on her face. She sat out of range and watched the chaos insure. There was nothing to be done, there never was. Molly just enjoyed the time spend with her family and waited for it all to finish. Then, she would make them all clean it up.

* * *

(w.c 884)

WolfWinks-xx-


	6. Fear

**Title:** Bloody Mary  
 **Summary:** Dudley isn't too sure about this but he doesn't want to chicken out in front of his friends **  
Pairing/Characters:** Dudley **  
Emotion:** Fear **  
Rating:** T+  
 **Warnings** : Little torture, though it isn't shown. It's a horror... at least I tried to make it horror so all the warnings that go along with a horror genre **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Dudley wasn't sure about this. It wasn't something he wanted to do and, thanks to his freak of a cousin, he knew it was a bad idea.

"Come on Big D, you're not afraid are you?"

Dudley snorted and rolled his eyes, _like you're not afraid Piers._ "Course not, don't be stupid." He stepped into the bathroom and Piers, along with his other two friends, locked the door.

"Go on then Dudley, loud enough so we can hear."

Dudley glared at the door and then at the mirror in the bathroom. He slowly reached for the light switch and turned it off. The room was plunged into darkness and Dudley's breathing immediately became heavier. _God, I don't want to do this._

"Come on Big D! You don't want to back out of the dare!"

 _He was going to kill Piers._ Dudley faced the direction he knew the mirror was, not that he could see it, and he slowly started to turn.

"Bloody Mary," he said after the first spin. He was glad his voice sounded stronger than he felt. He made the second turn.

"Bloody Mary," he paused, thinking he heard something. His breathing became fast and he could feel the sweat running down his neck. Taking a large, deep breath and wiping his hands off on his trousers, he started the third turn.

"Bloody Mary," as soon as the last syllable left his lips a loud bang sounded from outside causing him to whip around.

 _What was that, oh God, oh God._ Dudley scrambled for the light but before he could reach it something brushed against his back. Dudley spun around again and saw a flash of red eyes before the bathroom was light up. A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and Dudley jumped, spinning around widely for the third time and came face to face with Piers.

"Dud, you did it!" Piers crowed.

"W-what," Dudley cleared his throat, "what was the loud noise out here?"

"What, oh Gordon, the idiot, he knocked over my bedside table." Piers rolled his eyes

Dudley let out a sigh of relief and let a weak smile slip onto his face; _I must have just imagined the eyes._

"You're officially the bravest of us all."

Dudley smiled for real this time, he was the bravest; none of his friends were willing to do what he did. "Right, my turn now," Dudley ignored the slightly higher pitch of his voice, "Piers, truth or dare?" _Time for a little payback._

* * *

When Dudley arrived home the next day the house was empty. He knew it was going to be, his parents were visiting his Aunt Marge. He managed to convince them to let him stay for Piers party and he was glad he did. Now he had the house to himself for the next three days, it was a teenage boy's dream come true. The best part was that his cousin was still at his school over the Christmas break and, therefore, couldn't ruin anything.

It was late in the day, almost time for dinner, so Dudley ordered himself a large meat-lovers pizza and settled himself on the couch to watch some TV. When the food arrived he placed it in front of him and quickly lost track of time.

He noticed it was dark when he didn't have any more pizza. He looked away from the screen for the first time and noticed that all the lights, except for the living room one, were off. For some reason this fact made the hair on his arm stand up straight. He felt a little unnerved by the dark, empty house.

 _Don't be ridiculous Dudley, it's just the dark._ He entered the kitchen, turning on every light switch he could find on the way there, and searched for some more food. The house was silent, the movie he was watching, paused so he didn't miss anything. Dudley opened the fridge which emitted an eerie glow and a soft hum. He gathered a soft drink and some left over cake and then closed the fridge. The soft hum, as expected, silenced but now there was another sound. _It almost sounds like digging._

Thinking there may be a dog outside or a small child he could go scare away, Dudley entered the backyard only to see it empty. He frowned and turned the back light on so he could have a look around the corner. It was empty as well. Dudley re-entered the house to check the front yard though he expected the same result. His suspicions were confirmed and the front yard was empty. Still, he could definitely hear digging.

Dudley felt a cold chill run up his spine and he closed the front door, locking it with the chain. He entered the living room and un-paused his movie, turning the volume up until the digging was drowned out. The sounds of the movie wash over him, relaxing him until he almost forgot about the digging sounds. That as the moment the TV shut off.

"What?"

Dudley leaned forward, unnerved by the silence in the house. He glanced to the left, then the right but there was nothing wrong. He still felt unnerved but reached towards the remote, intending to turn the TV back on when the shrill sound of the phone caused him to jump high into the air.

"Hello?" Dudley said into the phone.

"Dudders, honey, it's just mum."

Dudley breathed a sigh of relief, his mother's voice instantly calming his frazzled nerves. "Hi mum."

"Just called to say goodnight, how are you doing?"

Dudley thought about telling his mum all about the digging sounds and the TV turning off but he didn't want them to rush home. He liked the idea of having the house to himself. "Everything's fine mum, I was just watching a movie."

"That's good, are you sure you're going to be okay for the next few days? I don't like leaving you alone honey, what if you get lonely?"

Dudley rolled his eyes, "I'm going to be fine mum. I've got to go, bye." Dudley hung up before his mum could reply and turned to go back to his movie when he froze.

The living room floor was completely covered in dirt. There were clumps of grass scattered over the ground and bugs crawling through it all.

"What the-" Dudley looked around but he couldn't see anyone. Dudley felt himself getting mad. Whoever was messing with him was going to pay, "Oi! Whoever is doing this, show yourself! Unless you're too scared to show your face!" Dudley darted his eyes everywhere in front of him when a sudden chill behind him caused him to turn.

In front of him was a small girl, ten, maybe twelve years old. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and she was wearing an old-fashioned night gown. Dudley didn't take any notice of this however; he was too focused on her dark red eyes, eyes he recognised.

The girl smiled, it wasn't a nice smile, and Dudley took a step back, startled to realise he could see the kitchen straight through her body.

"You called?" Her voice was soft, wispy, like her breath had been stolen. It was also so innocent and child like, Dudley found his mouth drying up.

"I-I-I d-didn't. I s-s-swear I d-didn't," Dudley stuttered, backing away slowly.

The girl crept forward, one step to match each of Dudley's. Time seemed to slow for Dudley and he barely noticed the flashing lights in the house or his breath appearing in front of him. He didn't notice the TV starting to flicker with words he dare not read. He didn't notice the wallpaper peeling as she walked past. He could only stare at those eyes and watch as his life flashed before him.

"Bloody Mary," she whispered.

Dudley's eyes widened and his breathing started coming faster.

"Blood Mary," she was so close now and Dudley didn't have anywhere else to go.

"P-please..."

The girl only smiled, she was directly in front of him now.

"Bloody Mary"

The room was plunged into darkness and Dudley froze, all his senses being heightened in the dark. Her face suddenly appeared before him except there was no skin on it. Dudley screamed. That was the last thing he saw.

* * *

 _ **BOY MURDERED WHILE HOME ALONE**_

 _Last night, around one in the morning, police were called to 4 Privet Drive when neighbours heard, what was described as, bloodcurdling screams. The police arrived at the scene barely half an hour later, during which the screams were silenced. Entering the house, they found the young boy, Dudley Dursley, dead on the floor in the living room._

" _It was not a pleasant sight," Sergeant Frank Higgins states to reporters, "the poor boy's whole body was disfigured, cuts covering it. His face was kept clean but his mouth was completely filled with dirt, as was the living room."_

 _Police are yet to confirm if they have and suspects but the rumour going around it that Bloody Mary is responsible. One of the boy's friends, a Mr. Piers Polkiss, states that Dudley completed the ritual only the night before. "Yeah, he was at my place and we dared him to call Bloody Mary, never thought it was real."_

 _Unfortunately, the parents were unable to make a statement at the current time but the people here at Daily Mail will continue to keep you all updated on any developments._

 _Reported by Amelia Ross_

* * *

(w.c 1,646)

WolfWinks -xx-


	7. Pleasure

**Title:** Control Over Everything.  
 **Summary:** Avery indulges in his addiction, control. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Avery  
 **Emotion** : Pleasure **  
Rating:** M  
 **Warnings** : There is forced sexual acts between a father and daughter, torture, sexual themes. It's very dark. The forced sexual acts don't go too explicit but there is definite kissing. Look it's not explicit but the implication and the intention is there. Just be warned if you are sensitive to any of this, don't read. **  
Notes:** Written for Ultimate Battle (battle 1): [curse] Imperio.

 **PLEASE READ BEFORE MOVING FORWARD:** I've raised the rating on this collection (thanks to this story). It's now rated M so anyone not willing to read M rated content, leave now. Thanks.

* * *

Avery smiled as he watched the twelve year old girl torture her mother. The muggle family was a small one, smaller than most in this town, but he was enjoying them. The mother's screams soothed his ears as the child didn't let up, pushing the knife in deeper.

"Smile," Avery said to the girl.

A tear ran down the girl's cheek but she smiled like instructed. Avery held his wand loosely by his side, relaxed, there was nothing to fear from muggles.

"Emily, stop! Please!"

Avery barely glanced to the father, a weak man. He could tell with just a look. The man was crying, begging, he was also stuck half in the floor, unable to move and, therefore, unable to intervene.

"Emily!"

" _Silencio"_ Avery hissed, sick of hearing the weak man's voice. Avery watched for a moment as the man's mouth continued to move without any sound. Avery enjoyed the fear he caused.

"Look at me."

The girl turned, her red eyes an immediate turn on and Avery felt heat move to his stomach. He licked his lips, staring for a moment. The woman's screams in the background had turned to gasps and sobs but Avery payed her no attention.

"Go to your father."

Emily did as she was told, moving slowly towards her father, dropping the knife as she moved.

"Kneel in front of him; look him directly in his eyes."

Emily, again, did as she was told. Avery moved slightly to the side, wanting to see both faces. The father's eyes were flickering around, struggling to look at his wife's torturer, his little girl. Emily's eyes were dull and bore into her father. She was crying but the smile was still plastered over her face.

"Emily, kiss your father."

The father jerked away, staring at Avery in horror but Emily did as she was told, leaning forward and placing her lips on her fathers. It was a brief kiss, barely a peck. The father jerked as far away as he could as soon as their lips connected and Emily moved away too, her order fulfilled. Avery growled in obvious displeasure.

"That just won't do," he said. He raised his wand, pointing it at the man.

The man shook his head frantically, looking between the wand and Avery. He seemed to understand that the piece of stick was dangerous. Emily didn't move, staring at her father with that stale smile on her face, tears still falling.

"Please." The whispered plea forced Avery to turn away from his entertainment. The broken woman behind him was staring with wide, bloodshot eyes. It had been hours since he first entered the house and she was the only one that really showed that fact. There was so much blood over her body, staining the floor below her, he knew she would be dead soon.

"Please, leave my daughter alone. Don't do this."

Avery sneered at the woman; he didn't appreciate being pulled away from his work. "No."

"Please," she sobbed.

Avery watched as she broke down in front of him. He felt nothing for her, no sympathy, no pity, nothing. He smiled anyway, taking pleasure when she cringed away. "I don't want to."

The woman broke down into sobs, unable to form words although Avery could see she was trying. He dismissed her, turning back to the father and daughter. The father was crying again, looking anywhere but at his daughter. Little Emily was where he left her, staring at her father will dead eyes.

"Emily," he said, watching as she turned to him, "come here."

Emily moved towards him slowly. Avery didn't watch her though, rather, he watched the father's sudden frantic struggle to escape his binds. Avery raised his wand once Emily was standing by his side. He waved it at the father, releasing the silencing spell and then again to raise him out of the ground. The man started shouting as soon as his voice returned but Avery ignored him too busy watching the man's limbs flay around, trying and failing to escape.

" _Imperio,"_ he whispered, pointing his wand at the father. Instantly the struggles ceased and the man went limp.

The sobs behind him increased; obviously the mother recognised the spell from earlier. He brought the father and daughter together, until they were almost touching.

"Kiss."

The pair moved forward, bringing their lips together. Avery could feel parts of his body stiffen in response. He brought his eyes closer, seeing the tears mix with the saliva as the pair of unwilling participants moved together. So absorbed in the show he created and controlled, he didn't see the movement behind him until it was too late.

The blow to the head didn't knock him out, though he lost his concentration on the spells, causing both to fall. Avery turned around, ignoring the loud cries of the two freed people, to see the woman kneeling behind him. Without thinking he brought his hand up and backhanded the woman, sending her tumbling to the ground with a groan. When he turned back around it was to watch the father and daughter escape out the back. Furious and now without entertainment, Avery turned back to the woman.

"You've just signed your ticket to hell."

The woman didn't move, though he could see her frantic eye movements, telling him she was awake.

"Don't worry," Avery said, "I can make you enjoy it."

The woman whimpered as Avery approached, raising his wand. Avery only smiled.

" _Imperio_ ," he said, watching the woman fall under his control.

As Avery reached the now placid victim, he felt his pleasure rise as he thought about the father and daughter; their kiss, their fear, their pain. Avery palmed his erection as he thought, leaning over the woman and whispering in her ear.

"Kiss me."

* * *

(w.c 1,082)

WolfWinks –xx-


	8. Stress

**Title:** Malfoys are always Successful  
 **Summary:** It is six days before the OWL test begin, Lucius is calm, composed and in control, except he isn't. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Lucius Malfoy **  
Emotion:** Stress **  
Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Round 1 – Base prompt: Death eater at school. Additional prompts: (word) unpleasant, 3. (quote) "When you pay attention to boredom it gets unbelievably interesting." – Jon Kabat-Zinn, (word) clock

* * *

 **Day One - Malfoys Do Not Cry**

The rooms were dark, the dorms asleep. There was no sound, no movement, nothing, except the hunched over fifth year standing in the bathroom. His stillness was unnerving. The boy didn't move, barely blinked. His long, blonde hair flowed over his shoulder and he was looking down at the sink. The collar of his pyjama shirt was slightly damp and there were drops of water in the sink, like it was just turned off. The boy's hands were clenched tightly over the lip of the basin; they were turning white.

" _I just wish to inform all fifth years that your OWL tests will be starting in six days, I hope you are all prepared."_

Lucius kept his body locked tight, not allowing it to shake or move in any way. His eyes were closed, encasing him in darkness. He attempted to control his breathing, heavy breaths turned to soft, light ones. It was only then that Lucius allowed himself to move.

He raised his head, brushing the irritating locks of hair away from his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He was horrified to see the tear tracks on his face and the redness around his eyes. He'd been crying like a child.

 _Malfoys do not cry._

 _Malfoys do not cry._

 _Malfoys do not cry._

Lucius kept his eyes locked on the mirror and glared at his reflection. _Get a hold of yourself, Lucius._ He stared into the mirror, leaning close unconsciously. It wasn't such a big issue, he could handle it. Crying in the bathrooms in the middle of the night was not helping one bit.

Lucius slowly uncurled his hands from around the basin, wincing when he tried to straighten them. His whole body felt stiff and cold. His feet felt like ice and he could feel a tremor threatening to break through his limited control. Lucius took a deep breath and, ignoring the slight pain, he stood straight and walked back into the dorms, his head held high.

Looking around he could see the others still asleep, some spread eagle over their beds and others curled into a tight ball, trying to escape the cold. Lucius couldn't prevent a snort when he saw George Goyle sucking his thumb in his sleep.

Knowing he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight, Lucius grabbed his transfiguration textbook and headed down to the common room. _I might as well get some studying done if I can't sleep._

* * *

 **Day Two - Malfoys are Always Composed**

A clock went flying into the wall; it shattered upon impact. Lucius, breathing heavily, conjured another one and chucked that to the wall as well when it still wasn't quite right. His hair was awry and his hands were starting to bleed, small drops of crimson staining the floor below him.

The door creaked open behind him but he didn't noticed, already conjuring another clock. He only noticed the other person when a startled yelp sounded through the room. Lucius whipped around and saw Narcissa Black standing in the doorway, her eyes wide.

"S-sorry," she said, clearing her throat. "I heard the noise and I..." she trailed off, unsure on what to say.

"Narcissa," Lucius said breathlessly.

Narcissa blushed as he spoke and she turned away quickly. "Sorry, I'll leave you alone. I'll come find you when you're... composed."

Lucius' eyes widened, "Malfoys are always composed," he said, scowling. It didn't matter, Narcissa was already gone.

* * *

 **Day Three - Malfoys Do Not Lose Control**

"Dad told me that if you fail your OWLS, you fail in life."

"What? Why would he say something like that?"

"He was yelling at my older brother, he failed his potions OWL last year."

"Wow, but surely he doesn't mean that?"

"Who knows, I'm just glad I'm only a third year, I don't envy the fifth years."

The voices trailed off, leaving a panicked Lucius Malfoy behind. Lucius didn't even know the two students names but that wasn't the problem. He could not fail his OWL, he just couldn't.

Lucius started to breathe heavily, quickly. His vision became blurry and his whole body started to shake. Not sure what was happening but knowing no one could see, he slipped into a nearby, empty classroom. The moment the door was shut he lost all sense of place and time.

Unknowingly, he crawled into a corner and started hugging his legs. His was unconsciously rocking back and forwards and his face was buried between his knees. He was like that for a long time; rocking, breathing, panicking, losing control. _Malfoys do not lose control._

* * *

 **Day Four - Malfoys are Always Presentable in Public**

The morning of the fourth day, Lucius was asleep on the common room couch. By the time he awoke, it was morning and there was movement around him.

Lucius raised his head slowly, locking eyes with Alecto Carrow and Narcissa Black. Alecto was sneering at him with a smile he wasn't fond of while Narcissa was staring at him with badly hidden concern. Lucius was more mortified to see the concern.

"Rough night, Lucy?"

Lucius scowled and stood tall, trying to gain back his dignity. "Don't call me Lucy," he said. His mind was sharp now, completely aware of the other students looking at him. Some were openly fascinated while others were horrified; he even heard some quiet giggles from behind him.

"What's so funny?" He whipped his head around, snarling at the group of second and third years.

"Just your face," one of the third year boys said with a smirk and barely hidden fear.

Lucius glared at him then turned away, not letting his shame pull him down. He didn't think about the sweat stained pyjamas he was wearing; he didn't think about his racoon eyes and he definitely didn't think about his, usually, pristine hair messier than any birds nest. No, he didn't think about his appearance but he knew he was the only one, he could hear the student's laughter following him.

He ignored it all, letting one thought run a loop through his head to drown out the sounds. _Malfoys are always presentable in public, no matter what._

* * *

 **Day Five - Malfoys Do Not Yell**

Lucius sneered at the unpleasant smell from the great hall. He wasn't hungry; in fact, he was completely uninterested in anything except the textbooks in his arms. Unfortunately, it would be unbecoming for a Malfoy to not show up for breakfast so here he was.

Lucius settled himself onto the bench and prepared himself a piece of toast with butter. He also poured himself a large coffee, adding two more sugars than he normally would; he needed all the energy after last night. He curled a hand around his mug and picked up his potions text, reading through the homework information again, losing track of time.

"Lucius!"

The shout caused Lucius to jump, spilling his coffee over his fingers. Lucius scowled and ignored the voice and mopped up the coffee, grateful none landed on his book.

"You left early this morning," Rodolphus Lestrangestated quietly. He was standing next to Charles Nott, the idiot who called out to him.

Lucius raised his book with a raised eyebrow and then turned his head away, continuing to read the book and sip at his coffee.

Charles didn't seem to recognise the dismissal and if he did, he didn't care. "Are you still studying? Seriously Luc, it's all you seem to do nowadays."

"Don't call me that," Lucius said, not looking up from the book and, therefore, not letting anyone see his teeth clench.

Charles ignored him. "Is this why you were found in the common room in pyjamas and messy hair?"

Lucius didn't respond.

"Come on, Luc, put the book down."

"Don't call me that."Lucius' hands clenched around his book but he didn't look away. _Malfoys do not yell._

"Come on, put the book down."Charles reached over and snatched the book from Lucius' hands, knocking over a cup of pineapple juice and spilling it.

"Nott," snapped Lucius, snatching the, now, sticky book back. _Great, the book is going to smell like pineapple all day. I hate pineapple._

"Come on, I didn't mean to," Charles whined, unapologetically.

Lucius growled while wiping off the spilled food but he didn't answer.

"Luc, come o-"

"I told you not to call me that!"

The great hall seemed to silence at his words. Lucius cringed internally but raised his head high, unwilling to show his own surprise at his actions.

"Lucius, are you okay?"

Lucius looked down his nose at Charles Nott. "Of course," Lucius said with a sneer. He turned on his heels and walked out of the hall, hoping no one noticed that he didn't eat any of his toast. He held his head high all the way to the potions classroom.

 _What were you thinking?_

Lucius' steps faulted at the thought. What _was_ he thinking? Malfoys do not yell. They will sneer, glare and can become angry but they never yell. It's just not done.

 _It was all Nott's fault._

 _That doesn't excuse yelling._

Lucius was the first one at the potions classroom. He shook his head, dispelling the argumentative thoughts and sat down at a bench, pulling out his text book. Studying was important now, more than anything. He needed to do well. He shoved all thoughts of this morning away and settled down to read. Generations of Malfoys received top marks; he would not be the first to let down the family name.

* * *

 **Day Six - Malfoys are Always Successful**

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

He noticed a few glares but ignored them.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

He couldn't prevent his foot moving in time to the clock's second hand.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

He wanted to stop, he really did, but he was too nervous. It was finally time, time to take his

OWLS, time to see if he would pass or fail. This was it.

 _Malfoy's are always successful_

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

He heard whispers further down the line and he listened in, trying to distract himself and prevent the tremors travelling through his body to show.

"I'm bored," Jessica Abbott, a disagreeable Hufflepuff, whined to her friend.

"When you pay attention to boredom it gets unbelievably interesting," her friend replied, a Ravenclaw.

Lucius tilted his head to the side, recognising the girls face but he couldn't remember her name.

Abbott paused to stare at her friend. "What on earth are you talking about, Alicia?"

 _That's right, Alicia Greengrass._

Greengrass huffed and tilted her head. "Pay attention, you might learn something."

 _What?_

"What?"

Lucius watched Greengrass roll her eyes. "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand."

Abbott frowned, not liking her friend's tone of voice. "What, because I'm a Hufflepuff I can't understand what a Ravenclaw like you is talking about."

Greengrass turned to her friend, outraged.

 _Oh, this is about to get good._

"How dare you suggest that? I'll have you know that I think Hufflepuffs are extremely intelligent, maybe it's just you." Greengrass turned her head away, nose high in the air.

"What," Abbott shrieked, attracting the attention of most students. "How dare y-"

"Is there a problem here?"

All the students snapped their heads to the Gryffindor Head of House and Transfiguration teacher.

"No, Professor," the girls said, bowing their heads.

"Good because it's time for the Transfiguration theory test to begin."

Lucius' whole body froze for a moment, it was time. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and stood. He maintained his mask, his Malfoy pride and entered the room that could be his doom if he failed.

 _Malfoys are always successful._

 _Malfoys are always successful._

 _Malfoys are always successful._

* * *

(w.c 1,980)

WolfWinks –xx-


	9. Curiosity

**Title:** Pandora's Box  
 **Summary:** A box appears in the Great Hall one day. No one knows what it is or where is came from, they only know not to open it. **  
Pairing/Characters:** James Potter  
 **Emotion** : Curiosity **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Myth and Legends OWL: Pandora's Box.

* * *

It appeared one day. No one knew where it came from or who put it there, not even the teachers. It was just there: Pandora's Box, sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the Great Hall.

It was a little thing; small and delicate. There was gold trimming around the base of the box (which was really a jar but no one thought to comment on this fact) and around the lid. There were delicate blue designs all over the box, causing exclamations of awe to echo around the hall whenever someone caught sight of it for the first time. Then, on the pedestal, there was an inscription – how else was anyone to know what it was called. There were also instructions inscribed in large, bold letters. Well, just one.

DO NOT OPEN.

Well, that made people curious. Students would approach, intending to open the box. Some would get so close, only to be pulled away by a pale muggleborn (or raised) student. The pale student would mutter a few words and shake their heads. When asked, they wouldn't share why they were so afraid. _Just don't open it,_ they would say.

So there the box stayed. It became a constant presence in the Great Hall. The teachers would stare and mumble; the students would recoil in fear or approach cautiously curious. The students who feared the box started avoiding the Great Hall. They would pop in for a quick bite, disappearing just as quickly as they arrived, or they would beg another student to collect them some food. At dinner, the only compulsory meal, the fearful students would sit by the door and wait to be dismissed.

If students were game enough to visit the box at night, they would see the Headmaster pacing in front of it, his long beard twisted around his finger. They would see the Deputy Headmistress watching the man pace and mumbling to herself in soft fearful tones. No one saw this, though; as no one was brave enough to face the box at night.

The whole situation was odd.

Of course, James Potter was someone who thrived on oddities. It probably only encouraged him when he saw the single instruction. After all, James was not someone who listened to instructions, no matter who gave them.

* * *

"It's just a box." James' voice was deadpan, his eyebrow was raised and his arms were crossed. He couldn't understand the fear he saw in Lily's eyes whenever Pandora's box was mentioned. It was stupid box. "What could be so bad?" he asked.

Lily looked at him with haunted eyes. "You don't want to know," she said.

James leaned forward, the unspoken question obvious. Lily just shuddered and ignored it. James looked over her shoulder to Sirius who shrugged with an amused grin and then Remus, who looked as fearful as Lily did.

"Do you know why I shouldn't open it?" James asked Remus, determined to get an answer if it killed him.

Remus locked eyes with James and shook his head. "Please," he said. "Please don't open it."

James just stared at Remus, completely unimpressed. "Why?" he said.

Remus closed his eyes. "Just don't open the box."

James saw Lily nodding her head and he sighed. He was never going to get them to talk. _I guess I'll just have to open the box and see for myself._

* * *

The early morning was cold and quiet. It was the perfect time for a fly around the Quidditch pitch or a run to the greenhouse and back. It was also the time for setting up a prank, as Sirius and James figured out soon into their Hogwarts careers. All the teachers were asleep and there was enough light to work with. It helped that the whole castle was quite – even paintings have to sleep.

This morning, though, James wasn't setting up a prank. No, this morning he was going to open the box. Sirius, walking beside him, looked excited. It was going to e great. _After all,_ James thought. _It's just a box._

The Great Hall doors squeaked slightly as James and Sirius pushed them open. They froze, expecting to be caught any second. They weren't.

James approached the box in the centre of the room; his stride confident despite the bad feeling in his gut. His footsteps echoed loudly in the empty room and James was quick to realise he was approaching alone.

"Are you coming," he said turning to see Sirius still by the open doors.

"Nah, I'm good here." Sirius waved at him, not moving an inch.

James glared at his best friend. He would never admit it but he didn't want to do this alone. "Are you scared?" he asked, hoping to bait Sirius into joining him. It didn't work.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "I just figure that it only takes one person to open a box."

James growled and turned around to face the box again. They were running out of time, the students would arrive soon. James reached a hand out and hovered it over the box.

"Well," he said to himself, "here goes nothing."

James placed his hand on the lid, only for an ear-splitting cry to explode around him. James pulled his hand back to cover his ears. _Damn, that hurt._ He crouched down and frantically looked around. He could see Sirius cowering back near the doors doing to same. James couldn't see anyone else.

The cry continued for ages, the exact timing not clear. James did know that the cry progressively started to soften before turning to a whimper, then disappearing completely.

James cautiously lowered his hands from his ears and breathed a sigh of relief when the cries didn't start up again.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius said from behind him.

James shrugged and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted.

"I would like to know that as well."

James cringed. _Professor McGonagall._ He would recognise that voice anywhere.

"It seems we have a few curious students.

 _And Headmaster Dumbledore, now we're in for it._ James turned slowly and his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Not only was the Headmaster and Deputy staring at him, so was the rest of the staff.

"It seems the cry echoed around the whole school," the Headmaster said when he saw James' gobsmacked look.

"Detention, two weeks, for both of you," Professor McGonagall said. She was mad.

James nodded subdued. He wasn't willing to try and argue the point, he knew how to pick his battles.

"Now, off you trot, you have classes . . ." the Headmaster trailed off and James watched as the teachers started showing signs of surprise.

"How _dare_ you?"

James spun around at the new voice and saw a beautiful woman. Dark hair fell around her face in waves and her eyes were sparkling with anger. Her small, delicate features added to her beauty and her pale skin gave her an ethereal glow. In fact, James looked closer at the woman, she was glowing and she was transparent. _A ghost then,_ James thought.

The woman ghost stepped forward and her beautiful image flickered. For a moment, the woman had been covered in scars and infected sores. Her face had been disfigured and her hair was mattered. Te image disappeared so quickly that James thought he imagined it.

"Can you not read?" she screeched. She took another step forward, her image flickering again.

James backed away from her slowly, stumbling over a chair.

The woman took another step forward. Do. Not. Open. My. Box." With her final words, the woman flew, leaving a shell-shocked group of people behind.

* * *

From that day forward, the woman became as constant as the box. She would move around the box in a daze, ignoring all around her. She would spend her time crying or begging. No one could understand any words she said. The woman captured many people's attention. So much so, that the students started to approach.

This was a problem.

Pandora – as most of the school assumed she was the mysterious person who owned the box – would scream at anyone that came too close. She would screech and yell and fling her hands around in frantic movements. It was the only time anyone understood the words that left her mouth and they were always the same.

Do not open my box.

It only took two days for people to stop approaching. That is, except for James.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with chatter as everyone ate their dinner. The school was slightly more relaxed now. The fearful students were less so with the woman protecting the box and the curious ones were less likely to approach. No one wants to be yelled at, after all.

James was poking at his food without really eating it. He kept glancing at the box, then the woman. He wanted to know what was in the box more than he ever wanted anything before (except Lily. She was special).

"Relax, James. It doesn't matter that much," Sirius said next to him.

James didn't say anything in response to that ridiculous statement. Of course it mattered. James stabbed another veggie, only to pull his fork out.

"Stop playing with your food. Either eat it or don't," Lily said next to him.

James ignored her too. He continued to stare at the box, his desire continuing to eat at him until he could stand it no longer. "Screw it," he muttered, pushing himself up.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

James didn't answer. He moved forward with purpose and speed. He would not let anyone stop him this time. The room fell silent around him as the students watched his walk. It didn't take him long to reach the pedestal. By that time, he'd ignited chaos. There were students begging someone to stop him and a red stunner shot his way from one of the tables. Professor McGonagall was yelling at him to stop and the Pandora woman was screeching and yelling like someone was killing her.

James ignored them all, reaching a hand out and pulling the lid open.

Everything froze.

James gazed inside the box, prepared for, anything. Well, anything except nothing. "It's empty," he said in disbelief.

The moment the words left his mouth, something happened. If asked, James can't explain what happened, just something.

The whole world went dark.

* * *

The box was opened, the world was eaten. The constant presence of the mystery was gone, so was the Great Hall and all inside.

The whole room was flung into an endless darkness. Limbs flung around, no longer attached to bodies. People screamed and cried but no one cared. There was begging, pleading. No words changed the reality. No feeling, no emotions. Nothing, that is, except pain and fear.

If a student's ears were still attached to their heads, they would wish they weren't. Among the cried of helpless people, the growls and snarls of invisible beasts would echo around the darkness. The sounds mixed together into a mess of noise too terrifying to speak of.

Among the darkness, only one small candle remained.

(w.c 1,861)

WolfWinks –xx-


	10. Helplessness

**Title:** A Painful Night  
 **Summary:** Lily gets sick and her dad helps her feel better. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Harry and Lily Luna Potter  
 **Emotion:** Helplessness  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A  
 **Notes:** N/A

* * *

The bed was empty. The bed was empty and the window was open. Harry looked around the room, under the bed and in the cupboard. No one was there. _Okay, don't panic._ Harry raced out of his daughter's room and straight to the kitchen. When he passed the bathroom he heard some shuffling around and then a small groan. He pushed the door open and found his missing five-year-old daughter curled up on the floor.

He wanted to be able to feel relief at the sight of his little girl when moments ago he thought she'd been kidnapped, but she was lying on the bathroom floor groaning, it was nothing to be relieved about.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

Harry walked over to his little girl and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. Her hands clenched into fists around her night shirt as she pressed her arms deeper into her stomach.

"Feel sick," she muttered out.

Harry forced her to look up and stroked her cheek until the pain in her eyes softened a little. "In your tummy?"

Lily nodded and her eyes welled up. "It hurts," she said. "Tummy hurts."

Harry moved his hand to her long hair and ran his fingers through it as he winced in sympathy. A stomach bug, no wonder she was curled up, and it looked like a bad one. "Okay sweetie, there isn't much I can do—"

Before he could continue Lily's eyes widened and she looked to the toilet and then to her dad. Her eyes were frantic.

Harry, without being asked, picked her up and carried her to the toilet. She pulled up her dress and sat down just in time. Harry closed his eyes and stroked his daughters head and she cried. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help her, but that was the curse of the stomach bug.

"It burns," Lily wailed.

Harry continued to whisper soothing words as she cried. He felt his own eyes well up, he felt so helpless.

The bathroom door creaked open and Harry turned to see his wife entering. Lily didn't even notice her entrance, hunched over like she was.

"Stomach flu," Harry whispered when he saw her concern.

Ginny's winced and nodded. "I'll put some tea on, peppermint is meant to help unsettled stomachs. Hopefully it will help."

Harry nodded and watched as she left.

"Daddy?"

Harry turned to face Lily. She was still hunched over, hugging her stomach, but she was looking at his with watery eyes. "Hurts," she said.

Harry wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "I know sweetie. Mummy's making some tea that might help."

Lily made a face at the thought of drinking tea but she didn't argue, which told Harry just how sick she was feeling.

"You'll feel better soon. A stomach bug only lasts a sort time."

"Promise," she said.

Harry leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. He looked directly into her eyes so she knew he was telling the truth. "I promise."

* * *

(w.c 503)

WolfWinks –xx-


	11. Wrath

**Title:** James and Sirius' Way With Women  
 **Summary:** Minerva knows those boys are infuriating, she sees it every day. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Minerva McGonagall, James Potter, Sirius Black.  
 **Emotion** : Wrath (anger) **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Minerva McGonagall awoke to the strong smell of Glen Lyon coffee, a cup of which was sitting beside her bed. The room was still and silent, not a sock out of place. Minerva sat up in bed and clutched the coffee in her hands.

She closed her eyes as she took the first sip. Kiki was amazing. She was Minerva's _unofficial_ house elf. Kiki collected her favourite coffee brew from a muggle cafe and had it waiting for her every morning. She would then tidy her room and make sure it was warm all before Minerva woke from her slumber. She was a true lifesaver.

When the coffee was drunk, Minerva rose from her bed and dressed in her familiar green robes. She tied her long, grey hair back into her traditional bun and left the office.

That's when her moment of peace ended.

As soon as Minerva stepped outside her office, a horde of screaming children ran past her like the castle was on fire. From the screams and cries coming from the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories, she wouldn't be surprised. Minerva sighed. There was no doubt that this would have something to do with the Marauders.

Minerva scowled at the walls as she trudged her way to the tower. If it weren't for her early morning coffee, the students causing this ruckus would not live to see another day.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black."

Minerva watched the boys freeze in their movements and turn slowly to face her. They had been standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, laughing. Not a good sign. Another shriek from inside the dorm had Minerva's glare intensifying.

"What, may I ask, is going on?"

James Potter, leader of the insufferable Maunders and all around nuisance, grinned at her. "What if I said you couldn't ask?"

Minerva's left eyebrow twitched. "Be very careful, Mr. Potter."

The fifth year paled slightly and turned to his friend.

Sirius Black, second in command of the group and the worst of the lot, shrugged with a grin that matched that of his best friend. "Sorry, Professor. We have no idea what's going on."

Minerva's left eyebrow stopped twitching and rose up. She didn't believe that for a second. " _Really_? So why are you two standing outside the portrait giggling like a gaggle of gossiping girls?"

Sirius and James stared at the Professor before they exchanged cheeky grins and simultaneously shrugged. "We're just waiting for Remus and Peter . . . surely that's not against the rules."

Minerva pursed her lips. "No, however—" Minerva's words were cut short by an unholy shriek that sounded a lot like Lily Evans.

Minerva's assumption was proven correct when a brightly flashing, blue, and purple Lily Evans stormed out of the portrait hole.

"Let me at him!" she shrieked as soon as she spotted James.

Remus, who followed Lily out of the portrait, grabbed her upper arm. "Calm down, Lily."

Bad move.

Lily spun around and stared at the werewolf (not that many knew that fact). "Calm down? Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down. I'm multicoloured!"

Minerva's lips twitched as she suppressed a reluctant smile. James and Sirius didn't even try to hide their amusement.

Lily lunged at the pair of pranksters, but Remus managed to hold her back again. Lily's blue and purple skin seemed to flash faster and faster the more enraged she became. This only caused the boy's laughter to worsen. Minerva rolled her eyes and waved her wand at Lily. The colours on her body disappeared in an instant. Lily smiled at her in relief but the dark haired boys frowned. Remus stayed silent, rolling his eyes at his friends.

"That is enough." Minerva's voice cut through the chaos in front of her. She sighed and glared at the children in front of her. "Go to breakfast. I will be discussing this with all of you later."

"Yes, Professor."

Lily Evan's walked away, and Remus ran inside the common room to collect Peter. The devil twins sent her one last smirk before sauntering off to the Great Hall. Minerva sighed again and let her shoulders slump. All this before breakfast . . . what would the rest of the day hold?

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful, thank Merlin. Minerva kept an eye on the dark-haired boys, but other than laughing at all the colourful students that streamed into the Great Hall they behaved.

When Breakfast was almost over, Minerva drained the last drops of her second coffee (though everyone thought it was her first). She took one last glance around the hall then left to prepare her first class. She noticed that the boys were gone, but she assumed they were heading to their first class as well.

She was wrong.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Minerva sighed when she heard the voice of Mary Macdonald. She picked up her pace and managed to turn around the corner just before wands were raised.

The students in the hall froze when she appeared. Mary's face was bright red, and her eyes were wild. She barely glanced at Minerva before returning her eyes to the boys in front of her: Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter.

Remus was standing with his hands raised, and Peter was behind him with his eyes darting between the people gathered. James' pale face still wore a smile, and Sirius was still chuckling slightly. She knew what happened without having to ask.

"Miss Macdonald, please go to class."

"But—"

"Now." Minerva was surprised by the usually shy girl's argument.

Mary turned her still wild eyes to Minerva. "You make them pay. They made Alice cry." Mary spun on her heels and ran in the direction of the girl's toilets.

Minerva turned to the boys. "I want to see all four of you at my office during lunch."

The boys nodded, and Minerva retreated. As she walked down the corridor, she heard Remus sigh.

"Have I told you I hate you recently?"

"Not since this morning," Sirius said.

Minerva could almost see his grin, and she rolled her eyes. She smiled herself when she heard a dull thud and a yelp of pain as she turned a corner out of earshot. _Serves him right_.

* * *

"Of all the irresponsible, no good, cruel. . ." Minerva continued to lecture the four boys in front of her. She didn't need to think about her words as she'd lectured many times in her years of teaching.

Peter looked properly chastised. He was shifting in his chair, fiddling with his fingers, and glancing at his friends every few seconds. There was a frantic look in his eyes. Minerva suspected that he was afraid of his mother being contacted.

Remus wasn't all that different, though he wasn't fiddling. He would alternate between glaring at his friends, and giving her apologetic looks. He kept crossing and uncrossing his ankles under his chair, but that was the only indicator of how uncomfortable he was.

James was looking at the wall behind her with a straight back and a red flush over his cheeks. She couldn't tell if he was embarrassed, angry or something other emotion. She hoped it was the former. He wouldn't look at any of his friends, though there was the occasional twitch near his eyes that suggested he wanted to.

Sirius wasn't even trying to look engaged. He was slumped back in his chair, his foot tapping a random pattern on the floor, as his eyes roamed around the room. He never moved his head, but he looked at everything he could with mild interest. It wasn't until his eyes caught something on her desk that he sat up slightly. There was a gleam of excitement in his eyes, the same one that appeared just before something blew up.

"Mr. Black," she snapped. She didn't like to be ignored, and she didn't like that look.

"Yes, Professor."

Minerva stared at the boy. He was suppressing a smile. The other boys, including James, were now looking at him. Remus shook his head, Peter tilted his head to the side, and James started to smile. They recognised his look as well. _Great._

"Is something funny?"

"No Professor."

A lie, but she couldn't prove that. Minerva hid her sigh as she dished out punishments. Detention was given for two weeks, no flying for the same amount of time (she knew that was only punishing the dark haired boys, that was the point), and twenty house points were taken away each. They didn't like it, not at all, but they weren't meant to. She sent them away with one last warning and a stern glare.

As the boys walked out of her office, she looked down at her desk. Her eyes ran over the collection of quills, the pile of papers, her morning coffee mug, and the photo of her mother. What on earth caught Sirius Black's attention?

* * *

". . . a huge risk. . ."

Minerva paused when she caught the few words near the entrance to the kitchen. She was just heading up to the Gryffindor common room to make sure all students were there. It wasn't quite curfew, though, so she wouldn't get the students in trouble. She almost started walking again when someone else started speaking. Their voice was louder, more confident. It was easy to recognise.

"Relax, will you? There is always a risk, it's never stopped you before," Sirius Black said.

Minerva hesitated. Should she confront Sirius and his friend—who she was eighty percent sure was James—or should she wait and hear their plan. After all, they weren't doing anything wrong yet.

"It probably won't even work," James said confirming her suspicions.

"It will. I called in a favour."

"What favour?" James asked, voicing her own thoughts.

Sirius chuckled, a sound that sent shivers up her spine. "You'll see," he said.

Minerva had enough. She started walking towards the voices, but when she turned the corner there was no one there. Minerva let out a soft curse and worried herself sick the rest of the way to her room. What were those two planning this time?

* * *

Minerva woke the next morning knowing something was wrong. The room was silent except the crackle or the fire. Everything seemed as it should. It was all peaceful and still, but there was something missing.

Minerva shot out of bed. Where was her coffee? She glanced first at the bedside table and there was no coffee mug. She looked around the room, and, other than the missing coffee, everything was as it should be.

Minerva pushed herself from her bed and dressed in her robes. Her arms became tangled in the sleeves of the robes, and it took her a few moments to untangle herself. She accidentally stepped on the bottom of it and the fabric ripped. With a frustrated huff and a wave of her wand the tear was repaired.

When she was dressed, she started pulling her hair into a bun. For some reason, her fingers couldn't manoeuvre around her hair like they usually would. She would wrap her hands around the long stands, and some would slip through her fingers. When she collected the fallen ones, more would fall. Minerva groaned and waved her wand again. Her hair formed into a bun, but she knew she would have to fix it later. Hair done up with magic never lasted long.

Finally, she was ready to start her day. She was agitated and annoyed. Her skin felt wrong, her eyes seemed to sink into her head, and her face felt like it was sagging. When she stepped out of her room there were no students running or screaming, thank Merlin. She may have killed them if there had been.

Minerva started walking to the Great Hall. The few students she came across scampered away as soon as they caught sight of her expression. She knew it was murderous, but there was no coffee in her system. She didn't care what the students thought.

She entered the Great Hall and the whole room seemed to fall silent. The teachers stared and eyebrows started to rise. She scowled and continued on to her seat. Headmaster Dumbledore turned to speak to her but a glare silenced his words before they left his mouth.

Minerva grabbed for the coffee that was sitting next to her plate, but she stopped before she managed to take a sip. She was looking at the Gryffindor table and spotted the devil twins. Unlike the rest of the student body, they didn't look confused, or wary. They weren't chatting among themselves. They looked amused, they were laughing under their breath, and they kept glancing at her.

It all clicked.

 _A huge risk_

 _Called in a favour._

 _You'll see._ _._ _._

 _Those little brats_. Minerva pushed herself from her chair. It fell to the floor, clattering to the ground with a loud noise. All the chatter and whispers fell silent again, and all faces turned to the staff table. Minerva didn't notice. She felt rage swell in her breast, her face flushed red.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black!" Her voice seemed to echo around the whole castle. The walls shook and the windows rattled. Minerva's magic seemed to crack in the air.

She watched in great satisfaction when the two boys paled dramatically.

"My office, _now_!"

The boys didn't waste any time. Leaving their bags behind, they scattered from their seats and disappeared from sight. Minerva followed like a bull on a rampage.

Behind them, still sitting at the staff table, Headmaster Dumbledore chuckled. _Those boys have a way with women._

* * *

(w.c 2,278)

WolfWinks –xx-


	12. Satisfaction

**Title:** A Child in Need  
 **Summary:** Arthur is always available to help his children. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Arthur and Charlie Weasley  
 **Emotion:** Satisfaction **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** N/A

* * *

Arthur watched his wife run around the house. Her hair was a mess, there was flour on her dress, and she was missing one shoe. She'd never been more beautiful.

"Fred! George! Get down here!"

"We're right here, Mum."

Arthur glancseven-year-oldn year old twins and chuckled. They were leaning against each other, identical grins on their face.

Molly was glaring at them, but with a huff and an eye roll she turned her attention elsewhere. She opened her mouth to yell again, but Bill appeared at the top of the stairs hauling a large trunk.

"I'm here, Mum," he said with his own eye roll.

Arthur struggled to hide his own grin at that. They were a lot alike, Bill and Molly, though Bill's temper wasn't half as bad as Molly's. _Maybe that will develop as he grows._

Molly looked around at her children. Ron and Ginny were both sitting on the ground and watching the scene. Ginny was wearing a large smile as she sucked on her fingers, and Ron stared with a blank face, although a small smile appeared occasionally, especially when the twins—who were behind Molly—made silly faces. Bill was just reaching the last step, but Charlie was nowhere to be scene.

"Where's Charlie?" Molly asked, coming to the same conclusion.

Bill glanced at Arthur who straightened. There was something in Bill's eyes, a desperate plea for help. While Bill stammered in front of Molly, trying to distract her, Arthur disappeared upstairs. His son needed him.

When Arthur reached Charlie's room, he knocked before entering, something he always did before entering his children's room.

"Who is it?"

Arthur smiled at the timid voice. Charlie was a lot like himself. "It's Dad."

There was silence for a moment, but Arthur was happy to wait.

"Come in," Charlie said eventually.

Arthur pushed open the door, and he found Charlie sitting on his bed. He was fingering his first year robes which were not packed like they were supposed to be. "Hey, bud. Is everything okay?"

Charlie shrugged, keeping his eyes locked on his knees.

Arthur sat down on the bed next to Charlie and waited. He knew his son would eventually talk, he just needed time to start on his own.

"What is everyone hates me?" he said. He didn't look up, though his hand clenched around the robes. "No one my age has liked me before."

Arthur's eyes softened. Charlie was a little odd. The other kids found his fascination with animals weird, and they picked on him for it. Thankfully, his interactions with other kids his age was small, but it did have a negative effect on Charlie.

"This will be different," Arthur said. He pulled his son close and rubbed a hand on his shoulder. "There will be so many kids with so many different interests. You've only ever met a few other kids before."

Charlie nodded, though he didn't look convinced.

"I'll bet you make a friend before you even arrive at the castle," Arthur continued.

Charlie looked up at his dad with hopeful eyes. "You think?"

Arthur nodded. "You're an amazing kid, Charlie. I just know you will have some friends."

Charlie smiled, and Arthur felt his chest swell. Every smile he was graced with from his children was an achievement in his books.

"Now, let's get down stairs before Mum sends a search party."

Charlie chuckled and jumped off the bed. He looked at the crinkled robe in his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, Dad?"

Arthur waved his wand and the creases disappeared. Another wave had the robe in Charlie's trunk and ready to go.

"Thanks," Charlie said.

Arthur smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're welcome.

* * *

 _Dear Dad,_

 _You were right! There were so many people on the train. I was so overwhelmed but Bill was really great. He made sure I had a compartment before he left me, and when we couldn't find an empty one he asked another first year if I could share._

 _Dad, you should have seen this girl. Her hair was a light brown before we entered, but as soon as she looked at us her hair changed to pink. Pink, Dad! She's so amazing and so funny as well. She called herself a Metamorphmagus, and when she realised I had no idea what that was she explained it to me._

 _It means she can change her features whenever she wants. Isn't that cool? We talked the whole way to the train, and when I told her about my obsession (because, let's be truthful, I am obsessed) with animals, she didn't even blink._

 _Dad, she's an amazing person, and I think we're friends now._

 _I was sorted into Gryffindor, just like you and Mum and Bill, but Tonks (that's her last name, but she can't stand her first name) was sorted into Hufflepuff. I hope we can still spend time together despite being in different houses._

 _Thanks for this morning, Dad. It helped a lot._

 _I'll write again soon._

 _Love you,_

 _Charlie._

 _P.S. Thanks for not telling Mum. She would worry, and there's no need to._

Arthur put the letter from his son down and grinned to himself. A warm feeling flooded his chest and he felt at ease.

* * *

(w.c 881)

WolfWinks-xx-


	13. Determined

**Title:** Keep Dreaming  
 **Summary:** Bertie knows that one day his confectionary will sell. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Bertie Bott  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Charms: Write about someone inventing something.

* * *

 _It's a useless hobby._

 _You're wasting your life._

 _What's the point?_

Bertie shook his head, banishing the voices of doubt that plagued his mind. He bent over the cauldron that held his latest creation. _It's not useless,_ he thought. _They'll see._

Bertie roughly yanked his green and silver scarf over his shoulder and peered into the brightly coloured mixture. The yellow mixed into the orange and the orange mixed into the blue, but the green didn't seem to mix with anything.

 _Why is that?_ He thought with amusement. He lowered a finger into the mixture and swirled the colours together before sticking the mixture in his mouth with a large grin.

"That looks so wrong," a voice said behind him.

Bertie ignored his sister, Greta, and continued to smile at his creation. It was a delicious and wonderful confection, but there was nothing special about it. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he realised this. How was he going to prove himself when his sweets were the same as any other?

"Oi," Greta said, making her annoyance obvious. "Answer when I speak to you."

Bertie continued to ignore her as he stared down. _How can I make it special?_

"Hey," Greta said.

Bertie rolled his eyes and turned around, only to watch an old sock fly past his face and sink into his creation. Bertie's eyes widened and a soft gasp came from his sister.

"Bertie," Greta said. "I'm so sorry."

Barely listening to his sister again, Bertie stared at his confection as the sock dissolved into it. The colours merged together creating a murky brown.

"Please, don't ignore me. I swear I didn't mean to, and you can make it again, right?"

"Shut up, Greta," Bertie said as he watched the last thread disappear into the mixture. He brought his finger out and dipped it into the strange concoction. He watched as some dropped back into the cauldron with a loud plop, and then he placed his finger in his mouth.

Immediately he spat the mixture out and groaned. Wrapping an arm around his complaining stomach, he stared at the sludge with a new light. "It's perfect," he whispered.

"What?" Greta exclaimed, staring at Bertie like he'd gone made.

"It's perfect." He spun around to face his sister with a wide grin. "You're a genius!" He approached his sister and wrapped his arms around Greta. Lifting his sister as high as he could, Bertie laughed. "It's perfect," he said again.

Greta squirmed in his arms. "You're insane," she said. "Utterly insane."

* * *

Bertie spent night and day on his new idea. He mixed lemons with limes, earwax with toenails, chilli with dust bunnies. He created explosions that made his family scream, sounds that make his family whimper, and smells that made their eyes water.

It took months, but he did it. The first box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans was finished.

"You've wasted your days for this?" his mother asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"I can't believe you think this will sell," his father said with a sneer.

"You'll see," Bertie said. "This will be the most popular product in the world one day.

Greta snorted. "Keep dreaming.

* * *

Bertie lay on the bed on his last day on earth holding up a small chocolate frog card. He smiled and looked to the sky. "I told you," he said, his voice weak and hoarse. "I told you."

* * *

(w.c 574)

WolfWinks-xx-


	14. Guilt

**Title:** Broken  
 **Summary:** Charlie just can't accept what he's done. **  
Pairing/Characters:** Charlie/Fleur **  
Rating:** T  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Sophie (Screaming Faeries) for her birthday. Sorry it's so late.

* * *

The wind wasn't warm. Of course it wasn't, it was the middle of winter. Still, it was an unusual feeling being at the beach during winter. It wasn't a particularly strong wind; it wasn't a storm. In fact, the night sky was clear of any clouds (any he could see, anyway) and the light from the almost full moon and millions of stars reflected off the water. It looked like fireflies.

The sight was a beautiful one, but the cold wind against his exposed skin and the salty water that sprayed against his now numb ankles created a bitter pain that didn't quite manage to smother the thoughts in his head.

"You'll catch your death."

Fleur's voice didn't really surprise him. Really, if he was surprised, then he was an idiot. She lived just further up on the beach, and she also knew that he liked to visit the beach when it was cold, though she didn't understand why.

He didn't really understand why.

Charlie shrugged after an awkward pause, unsure how to answer a sentence like that. It wasn't the statement that stalled his words, not really. It was the person saying them. He didn't move from his position; didn't turn to talk to her. She didn't move from behind his shoulder because she knew he couldn't look at her. She knew him well.

Too well.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She whispered, the words barely able to reach his ears over the wind.

He thought about ignoring them. It would be easy to pretend he didn't hear her over the wind and the waves, but he couldn't. He'd never been able to ignore her. Not since the first day they met with her in her wedding dress.

"We hurt him." _Bill_ , he thought though he didn't say his brother's name; he didn't deserve to say it. "We can't be together like this. Like anything. Not after we hurt him so badly"

"We were barely married." The emotion in her voice was strong, but Charlie forced himself to stay facing the beach. He knew what would happen if he turned, and that could never happen again. "We never _should_ have married."

"But you did." Charlie forced his own voice to remain emotionless. He didn't want to display the unfounded resentment he held against her. "You married him, and then you slept with me." His chest ached and he felt his body shaking. He couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or something else. "I slept with you," he muttered after a pause, though he was sure she heard every self-hating syllable.

"We married because we were scared." She shuffled forward, the sand moving against his bare feet, and Charlie felt his muscles tense in anticipation for her touch. He wasn't waiting long before a soft, ice cold hand rested on his back. It didn't move. She didn't try to comfort him, but her touch was there, and it was making him dizzy.

"We both thought we were going to die, and we both thought we were in love." She paused for a moment, and Charlie thought he heard her sniffle, but the sound was too quiet in the wind to be sure. "I wasn't, but I only know that because my feelings for Bi—for him are nothing like they are for you."

She stumbled over his name, almost saying it but unable to truly voice his name through her lips. He understood the feeling.

"He was in love," Charlie muttered bitterly. It wasn't something he was proud of, the jealousy and anger towards his brother despite the fact that Charlie wasn't the one that lost everything. "Hell, he moved back to Egypt." Charlie stepped forward, pulling himself away from her hand.

"He wasn't!" Fleur was shouting now, and Charlie almost turned around to stare at her in surprise. "He wasn't in love, not with me anyway! He was in love with the idea of me! He was in love with the idea of a family, a marriage."

Charlie did turn now, finding Fleur in a night dress and a summer robe. All her limbs were shaking, her hands were clenched in tight fists, and her hair was dancing in the wind behind her. "You should be inside," he said, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"You have only ever seen me," she said, her voice drastically lower, "and I can't lose that."

Charlie walked forward and only hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his own frozen limbs around her. "Let's go inside," he said, surprising both himself and Fleur.

It took Fleur a moment, but then she was nodding, smiling and crying at the same time. It wasn't much, and they definitely weren't fixed, but maybe they were not completely broken either.

* * *

(w.c 799)

WolfWinks-xx-


	15. Love

**Title:** The Little Things  
 **Summary:** Albus and Scorpius love each other, and he's a few reasons why **  
Pairing/Characters:** Albus/Scorpius **  
Rating:** K  
 **Warnings** : N/A **  
Notes:** Written for Princi (octocelot) for Secret Santa. I'm so sorry it's late, and I hope you like it.

* * *

It was such a stupid thing, really. The white dance in the snow was something that most people grew out of, but Albus was different. Growing up, at the first sign of snow, Albus would run outside with a wide smile and start to dance. His laughter would fill the grounds of Hogwarts (because Scorpius didn't know Albus until Hogwarts) and by the time the other students joined him, he was already soaked to the bone.

Scorpius remembers that first snow day as clearly as any other day. He remembers scoffing and walking away, but there was a small twinge in his chest as his steps grew further away.

"Scorpius! Are you coming?" Albus yelled from underneath a large tree.

Scorpius smiled. He may have missed out on dancing in the snow as a child, but Albus never let him miss out now. With a twitch of his wand, the large clump of snow sitting on the tree branch above Albus fell, leaving Albus covered in snow.

"You're going to pay for that!" Albus called out once he stopped coughing up snow.

Scorpius laughed, a true and loud laugh. "I'd like to see you try!"

Scorpius could never get over how much he loved the snow.

* * *

The hot chocolate was warm running through his fingers. The winter chill was inescapable, even inside the Muggle cafe they were sitting in. Albus pulled the cup into his hands and took another long gulp, letting the melted marshmallow brush against his upper lip.

"Why do you do that," Scorpius whined in front of him. He held his own mug of hot chocolate in his hands and staring at Albus with a distressed frown.

Lifting his mug up to hide his smile, Albus tried to make his eyes as wide an innocent as possible. "What do you mean?" Albus knew exactly what Scorpius meant, looking down at the two marshmallows sitting on his saucer completely ignored.

Scorpius wasn't fooled, glaring at Albus and huffing. Still, he couldn't leave well enough alone and he started talking again when Albus took another long drink of his hot chocolate, smearing the marshmallow on his lip again.

"How can you stand the stickiness?" Scorpius asked, glaring Albus' lip like it had personally offended him.

"Hmm, I don't know." Albus shifted in his seat, moving forward and before Scorpius could react, planted a kiss on Scorpius' lips. Scorpius melted underneath his lips, just like the marshmallows in the drink, but when Albus pulled back, Scorpius was glaring.

"I hate you," he said, standing up and disappearing into the bathroom.

Albus chuckled and sat back down. Scorpius aversion to sticky substances would always be a source of entertainment for him. _Maybe one day I'll try introducing honey to the bedroom,_ he thought wickedly. _Scorpius would love that._

* * *

Scorpius hated Christmas shopping. It wasn't the usual stuff that bothered him about shopping. He didn't care that the price tags shows a higher price just so they could go on sale in the last week. He didn't care that every person from here to Scotland seemed to be shopping in the same place he was, and it wasn't the screaming children that never seemed to shut up. No, none of that bothered him.

Scorpius hated Christmas shopping because of all the abuse that was hurled his way.

Even after all these years of peace, a lot of people still remembered the times where being a Malfoy meant being evil. Despite all the good his dad has done since that time, and the effort they both put in to change the image, around Christmas time, no one seemed to remember that.

Scorpius couldn't really blame them A lot of people lost their loved ones because of his grandfather, and even his dad, but he still hated it all the same.

"How dare you?"Albus' voice was deadly, a hissing sound that almost should belong to a snake. Scorpius had forgotten he'd agreed to go shopping with Albus and his family (although they left the family as soon as possible) this year, and because being called a the Devil's spawn was nothing new this time of year, he'd continued walking. Apparently, Albus hadn't.

"What's it to you," the large man sneered, looking down at Albus' fake red hair and brown eyes. (Albus hated the attention he received at Christmas time, so he always went shopping in a disguise). "Who are you to tell me what to do, hmm?" The man took a threatening step forward and Scorpius pulled out his wand. Insulting him was one thing, but no one threatened his boyfriend.

Apparently, his concern was unfounded. Albus took his own step forward, getting into the man's personal space and waved his own wand over his hair. Scorpius watched in shock as the red hair morphed to its usual black and the brown seemed to drain out of Albus' eyes, leaving behind the intense shade of green that was so recognisable.

"Albus Potter," the man breathed out, stumbling away.

"You will apologise to Scorpius now."

Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off Albus. He hated the spotlight, and yet there he was in the middle of Diagon Alley, forcing the man to apologise in front of hundreds of other shoppers.

"But, he's a Malfoy," the man stuttered, turning to glare at Scorpius again.

"I don't care. How do you think you—"

Scorpius touching Albus' shoulder stopped the tirade that Scorpius could see coming. "It doesn't matter, come on."

"No, it does matter," Albus said, glaring at the patron, but he let Scorpius lead him away.

"I'll tell your father!"

Albus whipped around to respond, but a deeper voice did it for him. "Tell me what?"

There seemed to be a hush in the crowd. It was like the hatred to Malfoys, the love of the Potters expanded in this time of year. So, when _The Harry Potter_ stepped from the crowd, no one was talking anymore.

"Hey, kiddos," he said, smiling and ruffling Scorpius' hair like he knew he hated. Scorpius scowled but smiled at the obvious inclusion into his family.

The man behind him started stuttering, and Mr Potter turned to face him. "So, tell me what?" there was a genuine smile on his face, but there was steel under his gaze, and the man seemed to sense it. He squeaked out a response before fleeing the scene, and Mr Potter shrugged and turned back to the pair.

"Come on," he said, throwing his arms around them both and leading them away— _while also making sure his little boy was separated from his boyfriend_ , Scorpius thought with an eye roll. "We're having ice-cream."

Albus cheered and started running ahead, but Scorpius walked beside Albus' father with a smile. He didn't know it now, but Christmas shopping was always going to be better for the years to come.

* * *

The fire cracked in the corner of the room, warming the house and chasing away the bitter chill. The storm outside raged on, and all the lights in the house were off to prevent possible accidents. Albus hated days like this, where it constantly looked like night and the snow was vicious and violent. Cuddling into the blanket, Albus stared at the fire and tried to avoid flinching at ever vicious whip of the wind.

The flames in front of him, without any warning or meaning, turned green and a figure stepped out of the fireplace.

"Are you insane?" Albus asked, jumping from the couch and pulling the man into his arms. He ignore the relief that flowed through his at the thought that he wouldn't actually be alone during this storm

"No?" Scorpius cleared his throat and looked at Albus with a raised eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to come home?"

"Not in this weather you're not!" Albus couldn't believe how obtuse Scorpius was being. He knew that the floo was dangerous in this weather, so why in Merlin's name would he risk using it.

Albus opened his mouth for another tirade when the wind picked up outside. The windows rattled from the force and a tree branch could be heard banging on one window. Albus' mouth quickly fell shut and a shudder ran through his frame.

Scorpius' arms were quickly around them, leading them to the couch and tucking them under a blanket. "I wouldn't leave you alone in a storm," he whispered into Albus' ear.

Albus curled up next to him and let the relief take over his body. "Thank you for coming home," Albus whispered in response. "But if you ever do something so stupid again, I'll rip your balls off."

Albus could feel Scorpius' arms tighten around his and heard him swallow. "Noted."

* * *

Harry sat on the porch, his crippled legs no longer holding him up. He never thought he'd see the day his skin turned wrinkly, but he's glad he did. He stared at his children and grandchildren and even those two little great-grandchildren as they ran around the backyard.

The empty seat next to him was still painful, but manageable when the rest of the family was over.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I'm going to kill you!" Albus called from somewhere out the back.

Harry smiled, knowing that Scorpius had probably just knocked a clump of snow on top of Albus. _My son never learns._

"No Albus, please, not the mug!"

Harry outright laughed at that. He loved how those two always acted like children despite already being grandfathers to twins.

"Will those two ever grow up?"

Harry turned and smiled at the hunched over form of Draco Malfoy, his hand locked in Astoria's small hand.

"Probably not," Harry replied, once again realising how amazing it was that two boys could break a life-long feud with just one line.

 _I made a friend today! His name is Scorpius Malfoy and I think we're going to be friends for life!_

* * *

(w.c 1,654)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
